


Nightmares

by Neakco



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neakco/pseuds/Neakco
Summary: A random idea brought on by lack of sleep where I asked myself, what if Jason and Marinette were affectionate siblings that even as adults would go to the other if they had nightmares.Posted to my tumblr and it blew up, so here is the idea turned oneshot.Rated teen for language.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Nightmares

Jason woke up next to Vanessa, at least he thought that was her name, maybe it was Melissa. He scanned the room to see what had woken him up. There, looking like a terrified rabbit was his little sis. 

Jason shifted to make room and opened the blankets for her. It must have been a bad nightmare this time because she hit him with the force of a small car. He hugged her tight and pet her hair softly. 

“It was a bad dream Pix. I am sorry I wasn’t there but you’re gonna be alright kay?” He murmured quietly. 

Not quietly enough apparently since he had managed to wake what’s her name. Really shouldn’t have taken Dick's offer of a blind date. 

“Jason?” the women muttered, “What's wrong? Did?” she trailed off and leapt out of bed dragging the sheets with her. 

Damn, now his Pixie was shivering. 

“Who's that? Where did she come from?” Vanissa or whatever started to freak out. 

So Jason tossed a pillow at her, “Quiet” He growled quietly. “She had a nightmare and only just started to relax.” 

“How did she get in?” her voice and raised another octave and she was coming closer again. 

“You have two options, Shut the fuck up and come back to bed or fuck off and leave.” He snarled out. Jason was rapidly losing what little patience he had with the women. 

“Excuse me?” She was really shrill now, “This is my place.” 

“Jay Jay?” Marinette stirred sleepily and looked at him. 

Jason sat up and draped his jacket around her before tossing on his shirt. “It’s okay Pix, we just gotta relocate a bit okay. You up for a bike ride?” His voice was soft, if any of his brothers heard him they would probably check if he was sick. 

Marinette nodded sleepily before hanging off him like a koala as he stood and grabbed his keys. 

The women continued to shriek like a banshee but he chose to ignore her as he opted to leave through the window while flipping off what’s her name. He hadn’t planned on seeing her again anyway. The women hated books. 

He was at the manor for supper the next night when Dick came up and punched him. “What did I do this time?” 

“Valarie, Jason. You invited another women into her bed. I thought you were better then that.” Dick looked up at him disappointed. 

Valarie, that was her name. Where did he get Melissa from? “It’s not like that.” 

“So she didn’t wake up to you hugging someone else in her bed?” 

Jason groaned, Dick was the last brother he wanted to know about Pixie. “No she did, that was my little sister. What was I supposed to do Dick, tell her the nightmare couldn’t be that bad and to suck it up,” 

“You could have not let her into Valarie's house.” Dick continued to yell. 

“I didn’t let her in.” Jason deadpanned as he walked into the dining room. 

“So she let herself in? Picked the lock? How did she even know you were there Jay? You had to have told her.” 

Tim looked up from his phone, “Bean had a nightmare?” 

Jason chose to ignore Dick as he sat down. “Yeah, seemed like one of the really bad ones. She didn’t leave until noon.” He grabbed the pitcher of water and poured himself a drink. 

Dick sputtered behind him. “Tim you know her? Jay actually has a sister?” 

“Did you think I was lying? I’m hurt.” The sarcasm was heavy enough to be used as a weapon. 

“She makes me coffee when she ends up at the manor.” Tim took a drink from his mug before returning to his phone. 

Dick looked stunned but sat down next to Jason. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he paused, “and why were you so rude to Valarie?” 

“You’re not going to drop this are you?” 

Dick shook his head, “Nope.” 

Jason sighed, “I was rude because she wouldn’t stop shrieking long enough for me to explain.” 

“Fine, but you will apologize.” 

“Fat chance in hell.” Jason looked around the table, where was everyone? 

“At least tell me why you told Timmy but not me.” Jason didn’t have to look to know Dick was pouting. 

“I didn’t tell anyone shit.” He growled. “She was the one that made him coffee at 3am.” 

Jason wanted to smash his head into the crystal water pitcher, or maybe Dick’s, he wasn’t picky. 

“Do stop whining Greyson, it is unbecoming.” Damien entered and took his seat. “Dupain-Cheng would have been awake at 3am as it is not early for her.” 

Tim snorted and tried to cover it up when Damien glared. 

“Wait, you met her too?” Dick looked shocked, “You don’t dislike her?”

Damien folded his napkin, “She is exceptionally strong of mind to keep her sanity despite the nightmares she has witnessed.” 

Dick looked sadly at Jason, “Has everyone met her except me?” 

“Master Richard, please refrain from yelling at the dinner table.” He started to place down serving dishes, “I am sure Miss Marinette would be happy to meet you the next time she is available.” 

Jason smiled at the slack jawed look on Dick’s face. True he couldn’t avoid his brother forever but he had to go off planet tomorrow to help his other siblings. Dick would be calmer once Jay returned. 

Two nights later Tim was on patrol when he spotted a portal opening up, he quickly rushed over hoping he was wrong. Marinette stepped out in her pajamas shaking like a leaf, the small horse god Tim had seen once before floated behind her. 

She was trembling worse and worse as she looked around and only saw him. “Red, where’s Hood? I-I can’t find Hood.” 

He came over to her and slowly pulled her into a hug, “He is off planet. He is fine.” 

Her lip started trembling, and tears began pooling in her eyes. Tim made a hasty decision and touched his comm. “Something came up, I am returning early.” 

“Tt, what could be so important?” Robin's voice came through. 

"Bean."

There was a moment of silence, “Fine, you may go.” 

Tim turned his comm off and removed it as he heard arguing over how Robin didn’t have that authority and how coffee beans were not an emergency. 

He picked up Marinette’s small frame easily, “Come on Bean let’s get you to bed.”

“But Hood isn’t here.” Tears were flowing down her face more freely now. 

“I will stay with you, I promise. I may not use guns but I think I am reasonably good at beating up people .” She smiled so Tim kept going, “I know the night terrors are bad now, I've had some bad ones myself, but it does get better over time. Especially when you have family to talk to. Robin, Hood and I are all here for you Bean.” 

She slowly started to drift off in his arms, “Thanks Red.” 

Tim looked down on Bean and came to another decision. Bruce wouldn’t be back for awhile and Bean was technically an adult but she was going to be officially adopted into the family tonight. It wouldn’t be the first time Tim had forged Bruce’s signature, who knows, Damien may even help him on this one.


End file.
